Una Pizza A La Puerta
by alexsalvatore95
Summary: Alex jamás pensó que entregar una pizza en la Torre Stark en una noche de lluvia intensa, le cambiaría por completo su vida. Y jamas imagino en fijarse en aquel fortachón, rubio de ojos zafiros, y que poseia un martillo no tan normal. ThorxOC Segundo fanfiction! Yeahh! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Una Pizza A La Puerta**

Dentro de la torre Stark se celebraba la derrota de un malhechor que había atacado de nuevo a la ciudad de Nueva York, por lo tanto la fiesta organizada por nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark, era espectacularmente exagerada, a lo cual los héroes más poderosos del planeta se encontraban allí celebrando.

—Más alcohol… —el grito de Tony se escuchó por todo la sala de invitados, aún con la música encendida. Mientras alzaba su gran copa repleta de cerveza.

—No te recomiendo que bebas más cerveza Tony, recuerda la última vez lo que te ocurrió, tuviste una jaqueca terrible y todos tuvimos que soportar tu mal humor—hablo Natasha en forma de burla, llamando la atención de todos en ese momento, seguido de unas carcajadas.

—Tranquila Natasha eso no volverá a ocurrirle a este chico playboy multimillonario de Nueva York—respondió Tony con alteza, señalándose así mismo. Obteniendo como respuesta risas por parte de sus amigos vengadores.

Por otro lado Bruce se hallaba sentado al lado de Thor en una parte donde menos bullicio se escuchaba, hablando sobre ciencia y criaturas asgardianas. El rubio tenía una cerveza en una de sus grandes manos y en la otra una gran hamburguesa con partes mordidas por el mismo, no había la menor duda de que su apetito era feroz.

Steve y Clint se encontraban en la bolita con Tony, llamando la atención de los demás, varios agentes de Shield, también se encontraba en la cada vez más escandalosa fiesta, todos celebraban sin duda alguna al ritmo de la música, el sonido no sobrepasaba más allá del interior del departamento debido a la elaboración con la cual estaban hechos los cristales. Poco a poco empezaban a bailar con forme los minutos partían, que después se hicieron horas, hasta que el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte dándole paso a la noche.

—Vaya no puedo creer que hayas luchado con una criatura llamada **Grendel** , ¿era demonio o un gigante?...—pregunto un inquisitivo Bruce.

—Las dos cosas, era de un tamaño colosal, pero no lo enfrente solo, tuve a mis mejores amigos a mi lado, los tres guerreros, sin ellos no estaría celebrando aquí en este momento—dijo Thor, orgulloso de nombrar a sus compañeros de batalla.

—Me parece interesante todo lo que me haz platicado, Asgard parece un buen lugar al cual deberíamos visitar debes en cuando, los demás chicos y yo—

—Cuando gusten, serán bien recibidos por mi familia y por mí— menciono Thor, dándole otro mordisco a su enorme hamburguesa, mientras miraba el espectáculo que armaba Tony en medio del salón principal, causándole gracia los movimientos que el hombre de hierro hacía.

—Y dime Thor, haz estado con alguien últimamente—pregunto Bruce como si nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "estado con alguien"? —respondió un confuso Thor, mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas.

—Me refiero a que si haz "intimado" con alguien últimamente, ahora que has estado mucho tiempo en la Tierra—

El fortachón de Thor, aun no entendía a que se refería su amigo Bruce, por lo cual se tuvo que bajar del pequeño banco en el que se encontraba sentado frente a la barra de bebidas de Tony, mientras lo miraba inocente.

—Olvídalo Thor, no creo que me entiendas. — menciono Bruce cansado de repetir la pregunta, además de haberle resultado incomoda hacérsela. Él no era nadie para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Thor hizo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo y lo dejo, para caminar hacia la cocina en busca de algo más que comer, ya que la hamburguesa iba desapareciendo poco a poco de sus manos, además su apetito aun no cesaba. Busco por todo la alacena y después se dirigió al refrigerador pero no encontró nada que le pareciera apetecible. Al parecer se habían agotado las hamburguesas y tortas que Tony había encargado para la fiesta y especialmente para él.

No le quedo de otra más que regresar resignado al gran acontecimiento que se llevaba afuera, volvió a la barra para sentarse y devorarse lo último que le quedaba de su hamburguesa, pero Bruce ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde lo había dejado la última vez, dirigió sus ojos al gran salón, observando que bailaba al lado de Natasha de una forma extraña, al parecer sufría al no poder seguir el ritmo de la música o seguir los pasos de su amiga Romanoff. Así que prefirió seguir disfrutando de la fiesta con una cerveza en la mano desde su asiento, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a sus amigos, tal y como ellos lo estaban haciendo ya, por los efectos del alcohol. No podía creer que era el único que no se estaba divirtiendo en medio de esa fiesta, poco a poco el sonido de la música iba en constante aumento, por lo que a él ya le empezaba a molestar, estas fiestas midgardianas era muy distintas a las de Asgard. Había una tremenda diferencia en el tipo de música que tocaban.

—No puedo creer que todos nos estemos divirtiendo menos, Thor—hablo Clint, mientras bailaba con sus amigos.

—Tal vez sea porque este tipo de alcohol, no surte efecto en él, recuerden que es un Dios—respondió Natasha, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Eso no importa, tal vez deberíamos de invitarlo a que baile con alguna de las tantas chicas bellas que están por aquí—dijo Barton, mientras señalaba a las agentes invitadas por Tony.

—Déjenlo tranquilo, estuve charlando con él hace un momento y está sereno a pesar de que ya ha bebido más cervezas que Tony y todos nosotros juntos. —hablo por primera vez Bruce, cerca de ellos.

—Al parecer tiene más resistencia que ninguno de aquí—exclamo Widow, mientras detenía su baile para dejar la copa vacía sobre una mesa que se encontraba cerca, ya que el vino lo había derramado sobre la alfombra lujosamente tapizada, de seguro Tony le reprochara severamente si se entera de esto.

—Esperen un momento, ¿Thor está marcando por teléfono?—menciono Clint Barton mientras de sus labios escapaba una risa, al observarlo al otro extremo del gran salón. Le parecía increíble ver al Dios del trueno, pinchar los botones de un teléfono de mesa.

—Sip…. Steve le enseño a pedir comida rápida a través del teléfono, algo que al fortachón le pareció una maravilla e innovador por así decirlo—dijo Natasha, fijando su mirada en el rubio dios, que pinchaba lentamente cada botón numérico del teléfono.

—Creo que en Asgard no existen ese tipo de cosas, lo que se me hace muy extraño, digo porque ellos están más avanzados que nosotros—dijo Bruce, riéndose de los movimientos graciosos que hacia Thor, con el teléfono en mano.

Natasha y Clint también empezaron a reírse de Thor, al ver al rubio colocar de manera equivocada el teléfono en sus oídos.

Mientras que un Thor seguía embriagándose con más cerveza, al parecer el tipo de alcohol que consumen los humanos en la Tierra, no surtían efecto sobre él. Estuvo esperando durante un par de minutos más para ver si su pedido por el teléfono llegaba pero al parecer estaba tardando. No podía creer que la espera por comer fuera tanta, así que no soporto más estar en la fiesta sin hacer nada y mejor optó por retirarse de allí directo a la habitación que Tony le había asignado personalmente a él, y como lo había hecho con todos sus demás compañeros vengadores.

Al llegar a su habitación decidió darse un buen baño y bajarse la tensión que llevaba durante días con una buena ducha fría. Mientras su pizza llegaba.

En otro lado lejos de la Torre Stark, en una pizzería para ser exacto, se encontraba un chico de cabello oscuro de no más de 23 años, de tez moreno claro y ojos negros profundos, acomodaba charolas mientras esperaba su llamado para entregar una pizza de nuevo en otra dirección.

—Date prisa necesito llegar a mi casa, está a punto de terminar mi turno y además ya está oscuro afuera—hablo Alex.

—No te preocupes Alex, este es tu última entrega y ya después te marchas a tu casa a descansar—hablo otro chico mayor que él, que para ser más exactos era compañero de trabajo.

—Sabes que eso me lo has dicho muchas veces, tu respuesta no tiene validez para mí—dijo el chico enfadado, mientras tomaba el casco que se encontraba a su lado y miraba al otro chico detrás del mostrador. Alex dudaba que fuera cierto, pero este trabajo era lo único con lo que se sostenía así que tenía que aguantarse, además no tenía que presionar a su amigo que ya bastante lo ayudaba allí.

—Tranquilo, mira el pedido viene de la Torre Stark, creo que a alguien se le antojo una de nuestras pizzas sabes lo que significa—le hablo su amigo Jason desde el mostrador, mientras le enseñaba el pedido que alguien había hecho. — ¿si sabes que significa no? — preguntó.

— ¿Enserio… la to…torre de los héroes?—exclamo un emocionado Alex, mientras le arrebataba el pequeño papel. No podía creerlo tanto tiempo el querer conocerlos y ahora se le presentaba estaba grandiosa oportunidad, al fin iba a conocer a los vengadores de los que todo el mundo hablaba.

—Si… es una gran oportunidad, de hecho uno de ellos fue quien marco para solicitar una pizza grande hawaiana—hablo Jason, feliz de ver a Alex emocionado.

—Si… no puede ser, entonces ya está lista la pizza, quiero irme lo más rápido que se pueda—hablo exasperado Alex.

—Si quieren yo voy a entregar la pizza por mí no hay ningún problema, y así Alex puede marcharse a su casa—alguien hablo de repente apareciendo atrás de ellos, una chica rubia y de cuerpo definido, mientras le arrebataba con cierta brusquedad el papel a Alex.

—Te equivocas Elsa, yo seré quien se encargue de entregar la pizza a tiempo, además… es mi última entrega, y me fue encomendada por Jason—respondió Alex con suma certeza. El chico sabía qué clase de mujer era Elsa, ningún cliente se le iba vivo, seducía a cualquiera que le pareciera atractivo, por no decir que también tenía sexo con ellos después de "entregarles la pizza" por una noche y después los botaba como basura.

—Pues creí escuchar minutos atrás, que estabas harto de ir a entregar pizzas, y más por las noches—le respondió con voz severa Elsa, mirándolo inquisitivamente y de reojo a Jason para tratar de que cambiara de opinión con respecto a la entrega.

—Alex es quien entrega la pizza Elsa, y no hay vuelta atrás—exclamo repentinamente Jason.

La mirada de Elsa era de temerse, pero en el caso de Alex no era así, el chico la podía enfrentar sin siquiera parpadear. Sabía muy bien como darle en el hígado a la tipa y él no la podía ver ni en pintura, muchas veces se había salido con la suya pero no en esta ocasión.

— ¿Sabes que te puedo acusar Jason con el gerente de la pizzería verdad? —le pregunto Elsa.

—Hazlo… no te tememos—le respondió Alex, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba sus ojos, al igual que Jason.

—Son unos idiotas, me las van a pagar, esto no se quedara así, ustedes no son dueños de la pizzería par de imbéciles—grito furiosa Elsa, arrojándoles con todo lo que se encontraba en el mostrador a ambos, llamando la atención de los clientes que se encontraban en el local, mientras se marchaba de allí directo a la oficina de gerencia.

—Crees que en verdad vaya a querer atentar contra nosotros, Alex—le hablo Jason, mientras ponía de nuevos las cosas tiradas en su lugar.

—No lo creo, no hay que preocuparnos por ella, sabes que "Que perra que ladra no muerde"—respondió Alex, al momento de reír junto con su amigo por lo dicho.

—Por favor consígueme un autógrafo de ellos, tan siquiera el de uno, del Capitán América es mi héroe preferido, lo sabes.

—Hablas de Steve Rogers, el pacifico—

— ¿Qué… y eso de pacifico? —pregunto Jason observando a su amigo divertido.

—Le digo pacifico, porque es el quien mantiene cuerdo al grupo, es decir es quien los hace entrar en razón o eso creo…—

—Ok, está bien—dijo riendo Jason, mientras le daba la gran caja de pizza — Toma ya es lista la pizza enhorabuena, ahora el que debe de apurarse eres tú, pasando la media hora será gratis y no quiero rebajártela de tu sueldo, así que apresúrate.

—Llegare a tiempo no te preocupes Jason, prometo traerte este caja autografiada por el mismo—

—Gracias Alex, eres un persona maravillosa, te estaré agradecido por siempre—

—No es para tanto Jason, bueno nos vemos, tengo un pedido por entregar—le dijo Alex, mostrándole la caja de pizza en sus manos, para después marcharse.

—Nos vemos mañana y buena suerte— le grito por ultimo Jason.

Salió rápidamente del local, colocando la pizza en la cajuela de la motocicleta, mientras se colocaba el casco, se subió en el vehículo y lo encendió enseguida, segundos después ya se encontraba en camino a la torre Stark. Sería una larga noche.

En cuento diviso la torre Stark le acelero más a su motocicleta, al llegar no tardo en aparcarla cerca de la entrada, bajo de la moto y saco de la pequeña cajuela la pizza que se conservaba aún caliente, tan solo le quedaban diez minutos, antes de cumplirse el lapso de media hora, tendría que apresurarse, así que camino hasta la gran entrada.

—Usted no tiene acceso para entrar en este edificio, hágame el favor de marcharse—hablo un hombre vestido de traje, se trataba de más ni menos que del guarura de la entrada, pero también habían otros dos vestidos de la misma manera.

— ¿Espere… que? ¡Que me trata de decir con eso!—hablo un exaltado Alex. — ¿Como que no puedo pasar?

—Así de fácil, usted no tiene permiso de pasar—hablo el hombre con lentes oscuros, mientras detenía al chico con una mano.

—Por favor tengo que pasar, traigo un pedido para uno de los inquilinos que vive aquí, nos llamó para pedir una pizza—

—Como sabemos que no es una bomba o algún otro objeto que ponga en peligro a nuestros inquilinos—exclamo el hombre de lentes oscuros, con suma precaución.

—Por supuesto que eso es una semejante tontería, que acaso no me ve como vengo vestido, es mi uniforme de trabajo señor, me urge entregar la pizza— dijo Alex, mientras retrocedía hacia atrás, para que el guarura lo observara mejor. —Es enserio me urge entregar la pizza, o se usted quien me pague por ella, ya que el lapso de media hora está por terminar.

—En ese caso tendré que verificar para ver si en verdad es cierto lo que tú dices con nuestros "inquilinos"—respondió el hombre. Alex supo averiguar de quienes se trataba cuando el hombre resalto la última palabra que había dicho. El guarura camino hacia dentro seguido de sus dos acompañantes más, dejando al chico afuera esperando.

—Apresúrese o alguno de sus inquilinos le vendrá a patear el trasero, por no llevar la pizza pedida—grito Alex al hombre de traje mientras entraban por la puerta, afortunadamente sin ser escuchado por ellos.

El chico estaba más que desesperado, a pesar de que la pizza aún no se enfriaba, el tiempo era oro puro, y tan solo le quedaban 5 minutos, o si no la pizza seria gratis y la entrega en vano, o tal vez no. Segundos después el guardia llego como alma que lleva el diablo seguido de su sequito, si se le puede llamar así.

—Adelante, puede pasar, pero debería apresurase el señor está desesperado por la pizza —dijo un poco temeroso, después de haber escuchado la orden uno momentos atrás.

—Ya vez le dije que si era cierto—dijo un poco contento el chico, al notar la expresión del señor. Unos truenos se escucharon en el horizonte, algo que a todos tomo por sorpresa.

Los guardias le cedieron el paso, y el chico no camino, si no que tuvo que correr rápidamente, entrando al edificio sin importar quien lo viera, las pocas personas que estaba en el interior se asustaron y lo siguieron con la mirada, Alex corrió hacia el elevador, llevándose floreros y macetas a su paso, pero se detuvo al instante, no sabía hacia donde iba ya que no conocía el edificio para nada. Estuvo unos largos segundos pensando que hacer hasta que…

—Es en el piso 31, joven— escucho una voz robótica de la nada, decirle aquello. Al principio se asustó, pero después decidió hacerle caso, ya que no tenía otra opción más. Al pinchar el número 31 las puertas del elevador se cerraron y el al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

Los truenos resonaron de nuevo otra vez, pero está vez un poco más fuertes que lo anterior. **Al parecer alguien se encontraba gruñón en ese momento.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La mayoría de los personajes o mundos no me pertenecen, si no al increíble mundo de Marvel Comics y Marvel Films. Lo único de mi autoría son la historia y uno que otro personaje que aparece por allí. Gracias!**

* * *

 **Una Pizza A La Puerta**

 _ **Capítulo 2 "Y apareciste tú, para cambia mi suerte"**_

Un par de puertas se abrieron al instante, dándole paso al chico que se encontraba en su interior. Alex camino hacia la única puerta que se encontraba en ese piso tan lujoso, demasiado para su gusto. Trató de acomodarse su uniforme y la gorra con el logo de la pizzería al frente.

Espero unos 3 segundos más, luego trato de hallar el timbre de la puerta, pero no había nada con forma de timbre, más que una pequeña caja de plata que tenía en el centro en forma de ovalo una luz amarilla que parpadeaba. Alex en ese instante quería que se lo tragara la tierra, estaba desesperado, ahora si iba a ser la primera vez que entrega una pizza después de la media hora. Estaba seguro que iba ser despedido, además de las quejas que hacia Elsa cada vez que podía en contra de el con el gerente. Estaba a un minuto de cumplirse el lapso de media hora. Cuando de pronto…

— Buena noches joven, bienvenido a la torre Stark, se avisara de su llegada en unos segundos… —hablo de repente esa misma voz robótica de hace unos minutos atrás.

Alex se sobresaltó al volverlo a escuchar, y miro hacia varias direcciones del pasillo, si ver a nadie. Se estaba volviendo loco, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Los relámpagos que se escuchaban fuera del edificio empezaron a cesar, pero en su lugar una pequeña llovizna empezó a caer sobre la ciudad. Algo que Alex no noto. Pero si un extraño ruido, que se escuchó de la misteriosa puerta que estaba frente a él, de repente se abrió de manera automática frente a sus sorprendidos ojos, resaltando una gran figura tras de ella.

Una gran figura camino hacia él, el hombre al parecer estaba recién salido del baño ya que tenía el largo cabello rubio mojado, y además de que vestía solamente de unos jeans negros muy ajustados a su cintura, presumía de un abdomen muy marcado, de bíceps y tríceps de igual manera, su masa muscular era impresionante, demasiado mejor dicho, no era normal que un hombre tuviera ese cuerpo, pero al parecer el rubio no era un humano normal.

—Buenas noches, tú debes ser el chico de la pizza…. — hablo aquel rubio un poco molesto. Al terminar de hablar un par de truenos resonaron a lo lejos.

—Este…. mmm sip, soy yo— respondió Alex dudando.

—Qué bueno que llegas— dijo el rubio, al momento de desaparecer su molestia y remplazándola por una sonrisa en sus labios.

Alex se percató de que le quedaban 10 segundos antes de la media hora, así que rápidamente le entrego la pizza al rubio acercándose un poco a el de manera nerviosa. El hombre rápidamente tomo entre sus manos la pizza, después de eso Alex al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

— ¿Porque con tanta prisa? — pregunto el rubio después de ver la manera en como se la había cedido.

—Es por el lapso de mi tiempo— dijo Alex, rápidamente sin poder despegar la mirada del cuerpo del rubio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto un rubio fortachón curioso.

—Es decir… 30 minutos de tiempo te dan para entregar la pizza y si pasas del límite del tiempo, la pizza es gratis, pero no te preocupes que eso no pasó contigo, la tienes que pagar — expreso Alex de forma rápida y graciosa que provoco una risita discreta en el hombretón.

—Bien… si gustas esperar acá adentro, mientras voy en busca de algo de dinero, para pagarte la pizza— dijo un rubio sonriente, mientras se hacía a un lado, invitándolo a entrar. Thor era un hombre con una amabilidad y gentiliza que no cabían dentro de él, además de cierta ingenuidad, a pesar de su imponente cuerpo y tener la facha de ser un hombre poderoso y ser audaz, maduro y perspicaz durante la batalla, al final de cuentas no lo aparentaba.

Thor camino hacia dentro seguido por Alex, quien se mantenía a raya pero curioso de observar el lugar, todo era muy extraño para el en cierta forma, parecía ser una gran sala, pero tenía muchos pasillos, demasiados, además de que estaba todo en completo silencio, pero estaba todo perfectamente en orden con una limpieza digna de admirar, vio como el rubio de un momento a otro desapareció y eso lo asusto mucho, pero después lo vio venir de un pasillo, ya trayendo una camisa negra ligera puesta, pero aun así no le ocultaba nada, al contrario le hacía resaltar más su cuerpo, los pectorales y los brazos se le definían más. Pareciera que la camisa se fuera a romper. El fortachón llego nuevamente hasta él.

—Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo, si gustas tomar asiento— dijo Thor, mientras le señalaba un sofá, y proseguía el paso, ahora de nueva cuenta hacia otro pasillo.

Alex quedo completamente solo, o eso pensó él. Le hizo caso al fortachón y se sentó en el sofá. Se quedó esperando mientras observaba la gran sala, aun no podía creer que estuviera en la torre Stark, jamás lo había imaginado, y muchos menos hablar con uno de ellos. Sabía muy bien a quien se refería, no era tonto, el rubio fortachón y que esta para comérselo enterito, era nada más y nada menos que el Dios del Trueno "Thor" si por algo lo había visto en una de esas tanta revistas que venden en las paradas de semáforos en la ciudad, todo el mundo habla sobre ellos, y de las hazañas que han logrado.

El chico de un momento a otro recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo Jason, conseguir el autógrafo del Capitán América firmado en la caja de pizza.

— ¿La caja? ¿Thor? —se sobresaltó de repente, levantándose del sofá, recordando que le había entregado la caja con pizza a Thor, ahora como le iba a hacer para conseguir que el Capitán América le firmara esa caja, y mucho peor pedírsela a Thor, el rubio pensara que está loco por pedirle un pedazo de cartón, aunque podía comentarle sobre porque, y apenas así pueda que el rubiales se la dé.

Ahora solo falta que Thor llegue.

Alex de repente se percató del gran ventanal que estaba a lo lejos, pero no solamente eso sino de la lluvia intensa que yacía afuera, el chico rápidamente corrió hacia el ventanal de vidrio puede que parezca mal el tomarse esos permisos pero había algo que le preocupaba, abrió por completo el ventanal, la lluvia caía a cantaros sobre el balcón lo que significaba que….

— ¡Mi motocicleta! — grito de repente, no le importo la lluvia y camino hacia el balcón, agarrándose de los barandales de acero, trato de asomarse lo más que pudo para tratar de ver su moto, pero por la altura y en el piso que estaba era difícil alcanzar a ver algo, solamente veía a los autos transitar las avenidas principales, no se dio cuenta cuando se empezó a marear.

La lluvia caía sobre él mojándolo poco a poco, de repente sintió como sus manos se resbalaban del barandal, y empezaba a avanzar hacia delante poco a poco, solo pudo dar un fuerte grito, para después caerse del balcón por completo, desde esa gran altura, veía el precipicio más y más cerca conforme caía, su vida paso frente a sus ojos en un instante, jamás pensó que moriría de manera tan trágica y menos de esa forma, no podía gritar, no podía respirar y ni mucho menos pensar en hacer algo, solo restaba esperar para morir.

Cerró sus ojos por completo sumiéndose en una completa obscuridad.

Pasaron pocos segundos, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte jaloneo alrededor de su cintura, y como rápidamente era sujetado contra alguien, el chico al principio no quería abrir sus ojos, pero el miedo que lo invadía en ese momento lo obligo a abrirlos.

Lo primero que vio en ese momento fue como poco a poco fue alejándose más del precipicio, vio cómo se elevaba de nuevo hacia al cielo al parecer.

Alex no se había percatado que quien lo había salvado de una muerte trágica era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Thor "El Dios del Trueno" quien al ver al chico resbalarse del barandal de acero, no dudo ni un segundo en salvarlo de su muerte, extendió su brazo y en menos de un segundo tenia a Mjolnir en sus manos para después volar hacia él; para alcanzarlo, por suerte y por su padre Odín lo logro.

Sujeto al chico con uno de sus brazos cogiéndolo por la cintura para después estrecharlo en su brazo y volar de nuevo hacia el balcón de la torre Stark, por un momento sintió perderlo, ya que jamás le había sucedió una cosa semejante así y mucho menos en Asgard, no cabía duda que Midgard era una caja repleta de sorpresas y de humanos tan frágiles. Thor por un momento creyó sentir el corazón del chico palpitar apresuradamente junto al suyo que latía normal, algo que provoco que su cuerpo entero se erizara por completo.

Al llegar al balcón trato de sostenerlo fuertemente, camino con él en uno de sus brazos hacia la gran sala que yacía en silencio, solamente se escuchaba la lluvia caer desde el exterior de la torre, Thor lo acomodo lo más delicadamente que pudo sobre el sofá, para después dejar el martillo en un sitio, mientras miraba a su repartidor en posición fetal en el sofá. Los dos se encontraban completamente mojados, pero eso no pareció importarle a ninguno.

Thor camino hacia él lo más sereno que podía estar, quería tratar de reanimarlo y hacer que volviera al mismo estado en el que lo había visto antes en la puerta, además para que le explicara la causa de su caída.

— Tranquilo ya todo paso, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto un rubio sereno.

— No…. —susurro Alex, mientras comenzaba a temblar en la posición que se encontraba.

— Se por lo que estás pasando, yo también estuve en tus situación en muchas ocasiones… cerca de la muerte — hablo un Thor enajenado, bajando su tono de voz en las últimas palabras.

Alex al escucharlo dirigió sus ojos por primera vez hacia el rubio, mientras permanecía intacto en el lugar. Lo que le había ocurrido fue algo que jamás se había esperado. La voz de Thor lo devolvió al lugar en donde estaba.

— Espérame aquí, te traeré un té de manzanilla, o creo que así es como le dicen aquí— dijo Thor, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el lugar que era la cocina.

Thor no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo prepararlo, pero ver al chico así le alarmaba mucho, así que uso por primera vez su "mente racional" para recordar la última vez que Pepper Pots le había dicho sobre un té, que hacia tranquilizar a la personas, y que le ofreció en una ocasión cuando sus amigos vengadores y el llegaban de una batalla en San Francisco, le había ofrecido una tasita con agua caliente y de color amarillento, fue la primera impresión que se llevó al ver el contenido, para después preguntarle lo que le había ofrecido. Recordó por un segundo lo que se necesitaba para el té y se apresuró en prepararlo.

Mientras allí era un completo silencio excepto por la lluvia que caía afuera, al otro lado del departamento a unos cuantos metros, había una fiesta a reventar de personas, la música y el bullicio era tan alto que podía dejarte sin escuchar, suerte que las paredes estaban fabricadas con un material desconocido y descubierto por el mismo Tony Stark, y eso provocaba que el sonido de la música no escapara de las paredes de ese enorme salón, hacia donde se encontraban Thor y Alex, en ese momento.

Thor volvió rápidamente a la gran sala donde se encontraba el chico, con una taza de té caliente en sus manos, al llegar junto a él se arrodillo y se la ofreció con una mirada un tanto de preocupación y con unos rasgos recién definidos en su rostro que podía enamorar a cualquiera, Alex se dio cuenta de la mirada dulce y azul que le obsequiaba Thor, su cuerpo reacciono lentamente por si solo y dejo la posición en la que se encontraba, para después poder sentarse suavemente en el sofá y aceptarle la taza de té, que el rubio le tendía.

—Toma esto, te calmara un poco los nervios, o eso… es lo que me han dicho — hablo el rubio de repente, y un poco dudoso de lo que decía.

—Gracias… Thor — dijo levemente, mientras tomaba la taza de Thor. Aún no había apartado sus ojos de los zafiros del rubio.

—Ohh… ¿sabes mi nombre? — pregunto un confuso rubio, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Alex tomo un sorbo de la taza que Thor le había ofrecido, mientras disfrutaba del sabor del té, al parecer el fortachón había hecho un buen trabajo, o se le daba lo de hacer tés. Espero un momento para responder su pregunta.

— Claro que sí, sé muy bien quien eres… todo el mundo lo sabe. —respondió Alex, un poco más calmado, para después dejar la taza en la mesita de cristal que se encontraba aun lado del sofá.

— Vaya… jamás lo hubiera imaginado — expreso Thor, mientras se levantaba y caminaba de un lado para otro, sin exagerar.

— Porque lo dices — dijo el chico un tanto confundido.

Thor lo miro un poco desairado.

— Porque yo no pertenezco aquí, no vivo aquí, mis compañeros y amigos sí, pero yo no, ellos han tenido y vivido aquí su vida, ellos saben todo de esta sociedad, en cómo se maneja el mundo, el cómo convivir y tratar de hablar con ellos… —expreso Thor con añoranza, mientras miraba fijamente al chico, aunque su mente le dijera que por que tenía que expresar sus sentimientos delante de un midgardiano, de alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer.

Thor se acercó al chico a una distancia de un metro. Y se volvió a arrodillar delante de él.

— Debo de confesarte que yo no soy de este mundo…

— Lo se…desde que saliste por esa puerta para recibirme, supe que un chico como tú… no podría ser de este mundo— expresó de la nada el chico, mientras por dentro estaba que quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Al parecer lo que había dicho no lo había pensado dos veces ni tampoco haberlo procesado por su mente, es decir, lo había dicho desde su corazón.

Thor solo volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez a los ojos y detecto algo extraño en Alex, que el chico pudo haber percibido. Algo dentro del rubio se removió, al escuchar esas palabras con suma dulzura, el sentido en que lo había dicho, provoco que su piel se erizara por completo. El rubio solo pasó saliva y volvió a pararse, para alejarse un poco de él.

Alex se quería golpear internamente, pero lo que había dicho no lo había dicho de mala manera, si no en el buen sentido, pensó en que a lo mejor el rubio se lo había tomado en mala manera. O tal vez su tono de voz no era el adecuado para esas palabras. Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, el rubio lo empezaba a encandilar y bastante.

Una voz robótica volvió a escucharse de repente, interrumpiendo el ambiente que habían formado los dos hombres en esa sala.

— Joven repartidor… su motocicleta se encuentra sana y salva, esta protegida de la tormenta que acaba de azotar sobre la ciudad, será mejor que permanezca aquí, por su seguridad, se informó de ello con uno de los guardias de la entrada, para que pudieran resguardarla en el estacionamiento del edificio — informo la voz, alertando al chico quien inmediatamente se levantó del sofá.

— Tranquilo chico… — le dijo Thor a Alex para que el chico no se asustara — y gracias por avisar Jarvis — le respondió mirando hacia el techo. Algo que le provocó una risita interna al chico.

— Quien es ese "Jarvis" — pregunto Alex.

— Puede decirse que es una especie de dispositivo electrónico que controla todo este edificio— le respondió Thor, aun dudando de lo que decía.

— ¿Enserio? Y quien fabrico semejante invento— volvió a preguntar con asombro el chico.

— Pues Tony Stark, quien más podría ser — dijo un Thor muy orgulloso de su compañero de batalla y de la inteligencia para crear grandes e ingeniosas cosas.

— Oh ya veo… — respondió Alex, a la vez que sorprendido de que un solo humano con una mente brillante creara semejante cosa de tal magnitud y que una computadora con inteligencia artificial pudiera controlar un edificio completo. Al chico le pareció que el tono de voz que de repente aparecía de la nada, tenía acento entre español o británico. Algo que le daba un toque mucho más exageradamente elegante al edificio.

Pero que poco conocía Alex al excéntrico multimillonario y playboy de "Tony Stark".

Varios truenos volvieron a escucharse en el edificio, algo que alerto a los chicos, al parecer era verdad sobre la tormenta que empezaba a azotar en la ciudad, de repente el gran ventanal que se situaba frente a ellos para salir al balcón, empezó a cerrarse por completo, Thor y Alex dirigieron su mirada hacia el balcón y después volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. El rubio se lamentaba por la tormenta, al parecer lo había provocado el con sus mismos ánimos, de hace un par de horas atrás.

— Tal vez sería mejor, que te quedaras conmigo… mientras pasa la tormenta, no es bueno salir afuera en estos momentos — le respondió nuevamente preocupado por él y sin saber por qué lo hacía.

El chico no sabía que contestar ya bastantes molestias le había causado al rubio, como para quedarse, no le gustaba ser descortés y mucho menos con alguien que le había salvado la vida. Supo que le estaría eternamente agradecido al fortachón.

Además qué pensaría sus compañeros de trabajo sobre él, él no era como Elsa, que después de entregarle la pizza a su cliente a domicilio, lo intentaba seducir, para después darse un buen revolcón con el hombre, que por supuesto tenía que ser apuesto, si no, no. Alex estuvo pensándolo por unos segundos cuando la voz de Thor lo interrumpe.

— ¿Entonces te quedaras conmigo, es decir solo por esta noche… mientras pasa la tormenta? — le pregunto un ya nervioso rubio, que en si quería que se quedara el chico, momentos después de que un relámpago ilumino el gran salón por completo y a los ojos zafiros de Thor.

El chico al presenciar esa vertiginosa escena, abrió por completo su boca; sin exagerar por supuesto, el rubiales no podía ser tan malditamente perfecto.

Alex no tenía ni la menor idea de que sería una larga e intensa noche. ;)


End file.
